The invention generally relates to systems and methods for providing, conducting and facilitating the play of wagering games.
Wagering games such as baccarat, blackjack, roulette, and various poker-based table games are popular games offered in casinos. These games are generally played on physical gaming tables having felt layouts, or electronic and electromechanical gaming machines in which a dealer, playing cards, chips or other gaming elements may be virtual. Each of these platforms have a limited capacity for players to participate in any particular game due to a limited number of player positions or a limitation on physical space about the table.
These limitations have led to the introduction and growing popularity of live table systems with remote gaming terminals that essentially extend the capacity of a live table game to include players in the game. The gaming terminals are therefore configured to facilitate the participation of remotely seated players in a live table game.
While live table systems have increased the capacity for players to participate in live table games, the systems have not increased the wagering game options for players who participate in the live table game. Thus, it can be seen that there is a need in the art for a system and method that, among other things, provides additional wagering game options.